My Little Brother
by lilplayer
Summary: I smiled as I watched him stir and his face take on a more boyish look as he shifted.I didn’t want to leave I could watch him for hours and never get bored. I truly missed seeing him everyday like I used too.


**My Little Brother**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

* * *

It was late, one shouldn't have been up this time of night, epically me, considering that I had a very important meeting to attend come morning, but I just couldn't fall asleep. This had been happing on a regular basis now; I would wake up in the middle of a pleasant dream and would be unable to fall back into a peaceful slumber. 

So that's why right now I am hiking the long path of corridors to the guest suites which just had to be on the other side of the palace, why did they have to make it so big?

It was summer and all the windows where open to let in a nice cool breeze, I shivered slightly my thin t-shirt and shorts did nothing to keep me warm. I clutched an oversized robe- Athruns' robe- that I had thought to take with me for privacy in case I happened to run into someone. Now however I was more grateful for the extra warmth.

Finally, I made it to my destination a large mahogany wooden door greeted me; suddenly I felt a wave of uncertainly wash over me. Should I really be here this time of night? I really shouldn't disturb them. I pushed those thoughts away, I couldn't sleep and for some reason I truly believed this was the reason why. I would go in, just for a minute or two, just to settle my mind and then head back to bed.

Taking a deep breath I grasped the bronze knob and gently turned. Pushing the large door the hinges gave a quiet creek as I slowly stepped into the room. Again the windows where opened and I shivered, it was even colder in here than in the hallways.

Sighing once I was in the room I gently closed the door, careful to make sure that it did not slam against the wind. Looking up into the dimly lit room I saw two figures on the bed. My footsteps were muffled by the plush white carpet as I approached the left side of the bed where I saw the larger form - a male- sleeping.

Smiling as I approached the edge to take a moment to look him over. His hair was in his face as it was getting to long again and his mouth was parted slightly, he was just getting over an illness.

I felt warmth over take my body and I knew I was smiling as I reached out to brush a few stray ends of his hair away from his face. His skin was warm and I kneeled down to get a closer look as a watched him sleep. I stroked his cheek as softly as I could, I didn't want to wake him up, and he was after all a light sleeper.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, watching him breath in and out as he slept, watching his all too handsome face which had matured greatly since the first time I saw him. His features were sharper, stronger, no long stuck between those of a boy's and a man's. I heard a soft moan and I looked over him quickly, alarmed that I had awakened the other occupant of the bed. I had almost forgotten about her.

I felt my heart stir as I watched the beautiful girl next to him shift closer and cuddle into his side, seeking his warmth, I knew that she must be cold, even if we were in the middle of summer, nights by the water could be cold, freezing almost. The windows of the room had been left open for him; his recovering body had only been ill for a few days but his fever needed to come down a little still. However she moved closer to him with no fear of catching sick herself.

I felt envious of that.

True he was not contagious anymore but it was still a precaution. I would have to wash my hands later. I was a natural after all.

Once I was sure that she had once again settled back to sleep I returned my attention back to him.

He was so beautiful, I loved him with all my heart and I had been so worried when I got the news that he was sick. Even though his symptoms had been no different than those of a common cold I still fussed. He had been released from the hospital yesterday he had only needed to stay the night, his amazing body able to fight off the germs in a matter of hours. Of course I had insisted that he stay here for the night, he protested but after much encouragement and "what about the children" he finally agreed.

Looking out the windows I saw the sun starting to peek up from the horizon, I must have been here longer than I thought, what felt like minutes must have been hours. Sighing I stood, my legs stiff from kneeling. Quickly I leaned over; brushing his hair from his face once again so I could place a supple kiss on his forehead.

I smiled as I watched him stir and his face take on a more boyish look as he shifted. I didn't want to leave; I could watch him for hours and never get bored. I truly missed seeing him everyday like I used too. I missed waking up and he would be there, I missed being able to just call his name and he would be able to see me. I missed him being around to comfort me when I was sad, I missed being able to comfort him.

However those days were gone, no matter how terrible the circumstances we were in I missed them. I missed him.

I would be able to sleep tonight, call it a feeling. I just needed to see him, just needed to see that he was still around, that he was still here.

I headed for the door just as quietly as I came and I felt tears come to my eyes, come this afternoon he would be gone again, he would return home with his wife, to his own life as I would mine. We weren't together like we should be.

I would miss him, but I would see him again. Smiling I rubbed my tired eyes soothingly.

"Good morning, little brother."

* * *

**A/N: This one-shot has no real purpose….**

**It is between Cagalli and Kira for those who did not get it or who are too lazy to read the top where the characters are….**


End file.
